1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable article of furniture, more particularly to a foldable article of furniture with a plurality of foldable supporting legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional foldable article of furniture 1 is shown to include a surrounding top supported frame 11, four supporting leg units 12, eight biasing springs 13, and eight sliding sleeves 14. The top supported frame 11 is provided with a seat cushion (not shown), and has eight downwardly extending stems 111 that are angularly displaced from one another. Each of the supporting leg units 12 is in form of a V-shaped rod, and includes two upper connecting portions 121, two pivot portions 122 extending from the upper connecting portions 121 and pivotally joined to a respective one of the stems 111 at a joint 123 so that the supporting leg unit 12 is turnable relative to the top supported frame 11 between an upright position (as shown in FIG. 2) and a collapsed position (as shown in FIG. 3). Each of the sliding sleeves 14 is sleeved on a respective one of the joints 123 and a respective one of the stems 111, and has two ends respectively abutting against a lower surface of the top supported frame 11 and the respective biasing spring 13 that is sleeved on the respective upper connecting portion 121.
In the upright position of the supporting leg unit 12 as shown in FIG. 2, a lower bracing portion of the supporting leg unit 12 can stand on the ground surface by means of the sliding sleeve 14 that abuts against the lower surface of the top supported frame 11 to prevent turning of the supporting leg unit 12. When it is desired to fold the foldable article of furniture 1, two corresponding sliding sleeves 14 are moved away from the top supported frame 11 so that the supported leg unit 12 can be turned to the collapsed position shown in FIG. 3. However, the user has to move the two sliding sleeves 14 with both hands during folding of the supporting leg unit 12, which is inconvenient.